pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Fallow Norton
Grace Fallow Norton (October 29, 1876 - 1926) was an American poet. Life Norton was born in Northfield, Minnesota.Grace Fallow Norton, Infoplease, Web, July 14, 2012. She had a number of works published in Harper's Magazine between 1906 and 1922. Recognition The Literary Encyclopedia says of Norton: "Her work has long been neglected, although she is now becoming more widely known for the series of poems which she wrote at the opening of the First World War, and which appear in her collection Roads (1916).Hazel MacNair Hutchinson, Grace Fallow Norton, Literary Encyclopedia. Web, Dec. 30, 2014. Publications Poetry * Little Gray Songs from St. Joseph's. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1912. *''The Sister of the Wind, and other poems. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 1914. *Roads. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1916. *What is your Legion?. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1916. Short fiction *''The Miller's Youngest Daughter (unfinished story). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1924. Non-fiction *''The German Revolution''. New York: 1919. Translated *Maurice Larrouy, The Odyssey of a Torpedoed Transport. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1918. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Grace Fallow Norton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 30, 2014. Poems * Grace Fallow Norton, “The Arbiter,” Mother Earth 3, no. 8 (October, 1908): 305. (poem) * Grace Fallow Norton, “Avatars of a Rebel,” Mother Earth 8, no. 9 (November, 1913): 258. (poem) * Grace Fallow Norton, “Of Prisoners,” Mother Earth 8, no. 10 (December, 1913): 291. (poem) * Grace Fallow Norton, “Exploitation,” Mother Earth 3, no. 9 (November, 1908): 337. (poem) * Grace Fallow Norton, “Remonstrance,” Mother Earth 3?, no. ? (): ??. * Grace Fallow Norton, “Trade,” Mother Earth 3, no. 4 (June, 1908): 177. * Grace Fallow Norton, “What Shall Repay for Waste of Life?,” Mother Earth 3, no. 5 (July, 1908): 209. Courtesy Libertarian Labyrinth Poems by Grace Fallow Norton #Prisoners See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Love is a Terrible Thing" * Grace Fallow Norton in A Treasury of War Poetry: "The Mobilization in Brittany," "The Journey" * Grace Fallow Norton in The New Poetry: An anthology: "Allegra Agonistes." "Make No Vows," "I Give Thanks" * Grace Fallow Norton at About.com (2 poems: "Love is a Terrible Thing," "This is My Love for You") * Grace Fallow Norton at PoemHunter (7 poems) *Norton in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Heart's Holiday," "Iolé," "O Hush, My Heart!" "Allegra Aginistes," "Fly On!" "Make No Vows," "Hark to the Wind of the World," "If My Mother Knew," "I Give Thanks," "The Burned House," "Or Did You Love Death?," "I Shall Remember," "Shy Perfect Flower" *Grace Fallow Norton at Poetry Nook (67 poems) ;Audio / video *"The Mirthful Heart" set to music (audio) ;Books *Grace Fallow Norton at Amazon.com Category:1876 births Category:1926 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:20th-century authors Category:American authors Category:Authors